The Konoha Jinchuuriki
by Tora No Musume
Summary: Some of the jinchuuriki  and siblings  have been saved from terrible fates in their villages and been brought to Konoha by the Godaime Hokage. How will this affect their fate and the villages? No pairings yet, OOC! R&R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Thanks to Lizzy for the shout out in her story The Strength Of Those Left Behind. Check it out if you haven't done so already! First story by the way so please point out all the good and bad points, it would be a lot of help. I have no idea what pairings I will end up having but I don't think there will be any for a while. The main word there being 'think'. Anyway, on to the first chapter!

ΨΦΩΦΨ these funny little symbols will mean a time skip

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only the sticky situation he is in :)

* * *

><p>"Hey Naruto-kun!" said person looked over his shoulder to see who was calling<p>

"Oh... hi Gaara-kun" _Why won't that kid leave me alone already, I mean it's not like I saved his life or anything. Oh…wait…I did…crap…but still…_ Gaara reached his peripheral vision and brought Naruto out of his thoughts.

"So what do you want kid?"

"Well, I got a bit bored because my sister kept going on and on about the importance of having a range of jutsu in your arsenal so you won't get caught off guard so I fell asleep and the next thing I know I'm flying out the window and I landed in a tree and I was going to go back and see what had happened but when I did, Temari-baka just glared at me from the window so I walked away and I found you!" the little jinchuuriki had gone a bit blue in the face from talking on just one breath. Naruto pondered this. Temari, who was an academy teacher now, disliked children who didn't pay attention, and she being very fair didn't give Gaara any special attention. This unfortunately also meant Naruto would be stuck with the little redhead for the rest of the day.

"Come on then, I guess we had better go get some food. You want anything in particular?"

"RAMEN!" came the extremely enthusiastic shout. It was a no brainer. It had been discovered that demon jailers/hosts were addicted to ramen with Naruto being the first to make the connection after he found Nii Yugito, Gaara and himself all drooling from the smell of ramen as they walked by the stand. Teuchi had been very nice that evening and put everything on the house (Teuchi later regretted that…)

As they walked through Konoha towards the 'holy' stand (in their opinions anyway) they came across a laughing couple holding hands and singing very badly. This was of course Tsunade and Dan. They were almost always drunk, and were a good laugh to be around providing it wasn't morning and they had just woken up to greet their huge hangover.

"Well hey there kiddies, whatcha up to?" Tsunade slurred. Naruto swore he could smell the sake from 10ft away.

"We're going to get ramen, we're going to get ramen!" Gaara chanted, jumping up and down as he did.

"Awwwww well aren't you just the cutest little thing ever!" Patting his head in a very patronising way, she made her way over to Naruto.

"So brat, why weren't you at the Hokage's office this morning?" Naruto blinked. He blinked again. A light bulb appeared over his head and lit up. His eyes proceeded to widen as realisation hit him but then his eyes glazed over as the light bulb dimmed, indicating that he had forgotten what they were talking about. Then it lit back up again. Dan was rubbing his eyes. _I've had way too much sake today! _he thought.

"OHHHHHHH so that's why Mizuki-sensei was at my door and yelling this morning!" Tsunade, Dan and Gaara just face-palmed.

ΨΦΩΦΨ

Two hours later, Naruto and Gaara were still at Ichiraku's. Inhaling some more of the salty goodness/badness (depending on your viewpoint) they finished yet another bowl. A stack of exactly 24 dishes stood between them while Teuchi looked on fondly. _Ah, my best customers live up to their expectations once again_.

"Oi knucklehead" the shout of Temari shattered the feeling of peace and contentment.

"Who, me?" the two ramen lovers said in unison.

"No, you bakas, you!" she said pointing at one of them but of which, neither boy was sure.

"Who, him?" the unified voices spoke again.

"NO BAKAS, GAARA!"

"Ah." Came the small reply.

"You little twerp, you weren't paying attention again!" and so began the chewing out of Gaara. Naruto tuned her out while Temari screeched like a banshee at her younger brother, testing the reaches of her vocal chords. _I wonder if I should help him…NAH…he'll be fine…I hope…but then again it __**is**__ Temari we're talking about here…nah…I'm sure he'll be fine…once his ears stop bleeding…I guess I should go see the Hokage before he goes home, though I still can't believe __**he **__is Hokage. Who would have thought…ooh I wonder what I should have for dinner tonight? Maybe otosan will be home by now but then again he did go to Sunagakure. Thinking about Suna, I have to tell Kyuubi about the news of the Akatsuki 'visiting' there. Gaara should really tell Shukaku too but maybe when he's feeling a bit better. _Naruto's expression darkened slightly as the Akatsuki threat once more entered his mind. Glancing over he saw Temari red in the face and still shouting but sounding a bit hoarse whilst Gaara just sat on the stool and faced his sister with the expressionless face he donned when he was facing a huge threat and blood trickling slowly down the side of his face from his ears. _OK now I should probably save him before she has another go at him for making her lose her voice. _Naruto thought carefully about how to approach this situation when Yugito appeared. _Perfect timing_ he thought.

"Hey Temari-san, Naruto-kun, Gaara-kun, what are you a..." the spiking of killer intent stopped her mid sentence_ Oh crap what have I done? I just stopped Temari's rant! _Burning eyes focused on her and the chewing out began again with renewed energy.

"Are you blind and deaf? I was in the middle of ranting! How could you? You should learn your manners blah blah blah" (etc. etc. etc.) Needless to say, Naruto and Gaara used this opportunity to escape.

* * *

><p>And cut! Well that is my first chapter done and dusted. I have been told to socialise with family (bleh!) so see you round. Don't forget to review.<p>

Tora


	2. Chapter 2

OK some people may hate me for this but tough, I'm changing ages and team line ups. So there! But not for everyone…

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto, just the plot :)

* * *

><p>As Gaara wiped the blood from the side of his pale face he looked up to Naruto.<p>

"So…what should we do now?"

"You are going to go home or something like that while I shall go and face the Hokage, man; he is going to be so pissed off at me." Naruto looked forward to see the Hokage's office looming in front of him. Gaara quickly understood the gravity of the situation. The leader of the Leaf village, while normally leaning towards quite a lenient nature, hated lateness as that meant he **had **to do paperwork, the most evil part of the job.

"Well good luck." Gaara sauntered off to find Yugito, his other best friend. _Crap, he's going to give me a tour of the 9 plains of hell _Naruto thought gloomily, making his way to the office. Reaching the door, he knocked and waited for a reply.

"Come in Naruto." The voice sounded very level not betraying any emotion to his ears. As the blonde walked into the room he could already see the Hokage had another guest.

"Hey Konohamaru, are you in trouble again?

"Yeah, I painted a bogey on the Nidaime." He sounded a bit put out but whether it was because he had had a stern telling off or that he didn't get to finish his masterpiece, Naruto didn't know.

"You may go now, Konohamaru but do **not** repeat this incident or you will be sorry…" Naruto swore the temperature in the room had just dropped.

"Yes Hokage-sama!" and the small boy sprinted out of the room, afraid of more reprimand. The Hokage chuckled as he watched him leave, as did Naruto.

"You know, you shouldn't be scaring little kids, or they'll have nightmares for weeks."

"I know, but it's just so funny!" Shikamaru replied. Naruto had stopped laughing by now and sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"I still really can't believe you were chosen as Hokage, you're just so lazy, and somebody must have put something in the old man's pipe the day he made you his successor!" Shikamaru sighed.

"I wish they hadn't, this job is so troublesome especially with people like you around to mess up my plans." He sighed again. A stern mask settled over his face as he looked up at Naruto.

"Speaking of messing up my plans, I…(cue the biting of finger to stop whimpering)…I had to do 2 hours of paperwork in one sitting! It's the most awful thing I've ever done yet I have to do it every day; and I had to do even more than usual because of you. It was like hell on earth! So seeing as how I was in hell, you can go see it too! You are sentenced to doing D-rank missions for a month and cleaning out sewers for two months after that without the help of your shadow clones!" Shikamaru was very expressive through out his speech and practically shouted out his punishment for Naruto. Naruto just sat back, pale in the face and looking awed that Shikamaru could think up the perfect punishment. Well, he wasn't called a genius for nothing.

"And if you use your shadow clones, I will know and you will be adding a months worth of D-ranks each time you do!" This was the final straw. Naruto jumped out of his chair and over the desk landing on his knees next to his Hokage.

"Please, I beg of you, anything else, anything else, please! I'll do anything, I…I'll…I'll go to the borders and do patrols for weeks, I'll go and escort stuck up princesses, I'm serious, anything but that!" Tears were clearly evident in his eyes and his hands were clasped together as if he were praying. Maybe he was praying to kami.

"No, I will stick by my decision! I will not let you become a miniature version of Kakashi." Shikamaru's tone made it obvious it was final. Naruto left that office a broken man.

ΨΦΩΦΨ

_A month later_

"Crap, I'm late again!" Naruto speeded up as he ran across the roofs, eager to reach his teams training ground.

"What kept you?" came the resounding cry of his team mates.

"It was the same as always, I was just finishing my D-ranks for the day, sorry about that." The rest of his team grumbled but accepted the apology.

"If it's any consolation to you guys, today was my last day of D-ranks and only one month of sewers left, so I shouldn't be too late anymore."

"Awww don't worry about, we were only messing with you." Tenten said hugging him. Hinata agreed but only nodded.

"Ok guys, enough with the reunion, time for training." The voice of their sensei came from the tree to the right of them.

"Yes sensei!" they replied enthusiastically. They all knew the training routine their sensei had set up and followed it to the 'T'. As they began their warm-up their sensei looked upon them fondly. _They are doing so well, I never expected it quite honestly. _Haku leapt from the tree and landed gracefully, intending to join them in their routine. And so they worked on their skills and techniques, honing them to be the best they could be.

On the other side of town, Tsunade and Dan were sitting in a bar drinking sake. They did this to drown out the grief of their little brother's death. Well, Tsunade's little brother but Dan had been so close to him too they were practically a family already. Nawaki had died during the Second Shinobi War along with the rest of his team when they ended up in the middle of a chakra controlled mine field. They were blown to pieces. Dan nearly gave up his dream of being Hokage when that happened but he completely gave it up when had nearly died and Tsunade had just managed to save him. Luck was the only reason he was alive today. His lover had said if he had been hit just one millimetre to the left she would not have been able to save him. This would've caused her heart to break forever. Besides, both he and Tsunade had gone to the council demanding that every team had a medic. Hundreds of unnecessary deaths were caused in the War but it made sure that every team had a medic, a precaution that had saved hundreds more lives since the War. They sighed and ordered another round.

ΨΦΩΦΨ

"Otosan, I'm home!" Naruto yelled.

"Ah, welcome back, how did your training go today?" His father replied.

"It was great. Haku-sensei taught us this new water jutsu, Hand of Waves." Iruka looked down at the boy he had adopted and called his own as he rambled on about the pros and cons of this new jutsu. When he had started teaching Naruto he hated him as much, if not more, than the villagers but he soon realised he should not rely on others opinions to judge the boy. He was only playing pranks to seek attention from anyone even if it came in the form of a telling off from the Sandaime, himself or other teachers. He soon came to realise that with just a little encouragement, the small boy that was named Naruto could progress in leaps and bounds so he took it upon himself to train Naruto to the best of his abilities in the academy. Ignoring the scorn and reprimand he had imposed on himself, he continued to teach the boy everything he knew. He was so proud of him now for saving others in the same situation that he had been in though he would never admit it. At least not right now. The boy already had a big enough head and he would just gloat for what would seem like forever. Iruka shook his head, smiling at his thoughts and the boy in front of him still talking about how cool the Hand of Waves was.

* * *

><p>This is more of a background chapter so I don't have to go back to it in later chapters. I hope you enjoyed the revealing of the mysterious characters! The rest of the teams will be in the next chapter and as I said ages have been changed for my convenience.<p>

Oh yeah, Haku is a boy in this story.

**Water Release: Hand of waves**** - ****Suiton: Suihachi** - The user will produce a fairly powerful jet of water from the user's hand

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Tora x**


	3. Chapter 3

Well this was my very first story and I realise now how stupid I was being. There is no logical way it could work anymore in my mind and I didn't have a plan for it in the first place so this story is going bye bye. Sorry if you like it, you're welcome if you hate it :)

Tora x


End file.
